


Dangerous Tonight

by Abby_S



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_S/pseuds/Abby_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone reacts differently when faced to a life-threatening situation.</p><p>Jo freaks the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a drabble. It got...a little out of hand. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, sorry!

Jo sees the guy raise his gun one second before he pulls the trigger, and she doesn’t think.

“ _RUBY_!”  The shout tears through her throat, and she’s moving before she even realizes it. Her body slams into Ruby’s, and they tumble to the ground. Jo’s heart is beating to her ears, and she only vaguely notices the gunshots flying over their heads. Dean’s shouting something about an ambulance, but Jo can’t move, not when the adrenaline is still pumping in her veins, not when Ruby is here, underneath her. Ruby’s eyes are wide and her face pale, but she’s alive.

“Are you okay? Did they get you?” Jo asks frantically. Ruby closes her mouth and shakes her head, apparently unable to talk. Jo’s whole body collapses, arms giving in, and she lands on top of Ruby, shaking with a mixture of bone-deep relief and terror. She could have lost Ruby. She could have lost her to a gang of trigger-happy dealers. She’s sobbing, she realizes distantly, and Ruby’s arms are wrapped around her. She’s whispering things Jo can’t really understand. Then, strong arms are trying to pry Jo away from Ruby.  Jo only clings tighter, shouting nonsense.

Suddenly, the voices fade, and everything goes dark.

~*~*~

Jo opens her eyes and groans. Her head is pounding and her mouth feels disgusting. She turns her head slowly, wincing at the too-bright light.

Ruby is sitting here, looking at her, lips pressed together and hands folded on her lap.

“What happened?” Jo rasps, wishing for a glass of water. Ruby looks _pissed_ , and Jo doesn’t feel ready to face her wrath, whatever the fuck it’s about.

“What happened?” Ruby’s voice is dangerously calm. It isn’t a good sign. Ruby is _scary_. She’s the team’s best member, cold and collected and fucking _lethal_. Jo had never had Ruby’s furor directed at her, though.  “What happened is that you acted recklessly. You almost got yourself killed, and I don’t _understand why_. You’re a reasonable person, Jo. You’ve never acted this way. They had to _sedate you_ , for God’s sake.”

Hazy memories start flowing in Jo’s mind, and she feels herself flush with shame at the way she acted, the way she didn’t want to let Ruby go.

“Fuck,” she says, closing her eyes to avoid Ruby’s sharp gaze.  She hears Ruby sigh.

“Talk to me.” Her voice is softer, now, and for some reason, it’s even worse. Jo shakes her head, eyes still closed, and smiles ruefully. There’s a weight on her chest. It’s been here for so long that she’s almost forgotten what it’s like not to have it.

And then she thinks _why the hell not?_

She already feels like shit anyway.

“I love you.”

The words seem to echo in the silent room. They feel like rubbing salt in a wound, like an electric current. Her heart is pounding, painful, and she feels like she’s going to puke all over the white sheets. “I’m in love with you. When they –I thought you were going to die, and I couldn’t. I just…couldn’t.”

She doesn’t open her eyes as Ruby stays silent. She keeps them closed, listens to the fading sound of her footsteps.

The door slams closed, and Jo imagines that it’s the sound of her heart shattering.

~*~*~

“No,” Naomi says, her pale eyes cold and angry. Jo shifts from foot to foot, uneasy.

“No?” she asks faintly. She wasn’t really expecting this answer.

Jo’s boss frowns at her and carefully folds her hands over her desk. “No. I’m not letting you resign without an explanation.”

Jo’s anger is sudden, the need to fuck shit up, to slam her fist on Naomi’s pristine desk and yell until she loses her mask of indifference. She tries to hold it in, clenching her trembling hands into fists.

“With all due respect, ma’am, I don’t think –“

“I can’t lose two of this team’s best members,” Naomi interrupts. “So whatever is going on, _fix it_.”

Jo freezes.

“T –two?” she repeats quietly, horror sinking in as she realizes what it means. Naomi nods curtly.

“Yes. Ruby asked for her transfer this morning. I had no choice but to accept. However, I will not condone –”

But Jo’s already gone.

Naomi rolls her eyes and gets back to her paperwork.

~*~*~

 Ruby isn’t answering her phone. She isn’t at her apartment. Jo’s called every member of the team. Dean, Tamara, Sam, Castiel, Tracy, Benny, and Charlie all answered that they hadn’t seen her in almost two days.

“God fucking _dammit_ ,” Jo grits out, frustrated tears burning her eyes. She slams her fist on the wall. She stays like that for what feels like hours, head bowed, shoulders shaking with contained sobs.

After a while, she takes a deep breath, pockets her cellphone and starts walking back home.

~*~*~

 

Jo locks the door behind her and sighs at the silence that greets her. Being a fed is what Jo’s always wanted, but sometimes, it gets lonely. Especially after the shittiest day of her existence.

“Hi,” a voice says, and Jo spins around.

Ruby’s sitting at her kitchen table, arms crossed.

“How did you get in?” Jo asks inanely. Ruby looks away, almost bashful.

“I have a spare key, remember?”

Jo remembers. She gave it to her when Ruby’s apartment got flooded. She’d lived with Jo for a week, and it had been the best week of Jo’s life.

Now that she thinks about it, she doesn’t remember Ruby giving it back.

“I tried to call you,” she says. It’s accusing, and Ruby winces.

“Sorry. Forgot my phone at work.”

Jo snorts and shakes her head, stomping through the kitchen and opening the fridge. She grabs a beer for herself and tosses one at Ruby.  Ruby catches it easily. For a while, they drink in silence. Now that she’s faced with Ruby, Jo doesn’t even know where to begin.

“You can’t leave the team,” she says eventually, quiet. Ruby looks at her, calm and collected, and Jo wants to hate her so bad. But she can’t. She never could.

“Yes. Yes, I can,” Ruby says, arching an eyebrow. “And I did.”

 Jo tries not to be pissed, but it’s hard when all she can think is _how can she stay so calm._

“They _need_ you!”

Ruby’s eyebrows climbs even higher.

“Well, one of us has to leave, right?”

Jo suddenly feels –defeated. Empty.

“Does –Are you so disgusted with me that you can’t stand staying?” she asks, even if she’s not sure if she wants to know the answer. She doesn’t avert her gaze, though, waiting for the telltales signs of guilt or mockery.

What she doesn’t expect is for realization to creep its way on Ruby’s face, her mouth falling open almost comically. She puts down her beer slowly and stands up.

“No,” she says, shaking her head. “No, I have to leave because romantic relationships are forbidden between members of the same team.”

Jo’s heart is racing; is Ruby saying what Jo thinks –fucking _hopes_ –she’s saying?

“Wh –what do you mean?”

Ruby rolls her eyes and crosses the kitchen, only stopping when she’s one breath away from Jo.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”  Ruby says, tone laced with amusement.  Jo nods numbly, fingers clenched around the neck of her bottle.

Ruby kisses her once on the lips, softer than Jo imagined when she let herself think about this improbable moment.

“I love you too, jackass,” she says drily, smirking at Jo’s stunned expression. Jo exhales shakily and smiles back.

Everything’s going to be alright.

 

_fin._


End file.
